wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. =Archives= The last three archives: * Archive #139 * Archive #140 * Archive #141 =The Greatest Portraits Ever Unveiled In Washington= * "Honey, why are the people in the back bringing a rope?" --Mutopis 17:09, 26 December 2008 (UTC) =People Around The World Demand Release Of Iraqi Shoe-thrower= * "Have you seeing this shoe? Last time seeing was at the head of this jag-off" --Mutopis 17:08, 26 December 2008 (UTC) =U.S. Doctors Perform Partial face Transplant= * DOCTOR #1: "... And once we cut the incision here, we ..." :DOCTOR #2: "But, Doctor, what if her face isn't made of plastic?"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:05, 22 December 2008 (UTC) =Kenyans Fight Over Land= * The first thing Bush saw on the White House's lawn after Obama's victory the next day --Mutopis 13:57, 21 December 2008 (UTC) =Christmas In Baghdad= * Jesus says "Buy a lot this Christmas or the terrorists win!" --Mutopis 11:40, 22 December 2008 (UTC) =Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds Celebrates 45th Anniversary= *Mattel releases new Barbie doll. Hitchcock sues --Mutopis 16:20, 23 December 2008 (UTC) =Dam Break Floods Small Tennessee Town= * "On Sale: House with a lake view, may need some drying." --Mutopis 16:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC) *Just when residents had resigned themselves to living in Tennessee, this happens!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 05:32, 25 December 2008 (UTC) =Flights Cancelled For Seattle Area Airports= * "They thought they were safe... they thought wrong... coming this Christmas "Revenge of the Killer Luggage" --Mutopis 16:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC) =Five-foot Water Main Breaks In Maryland= *Bush doesnt care about white people --Mutopis 01:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) *FEMA drops the ball again, it took three days before the drivers were rescued... --Mutopis 01:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Poses With Family= * "Dont worry Pa! There is still a lot of us who can still save the Bush legacy!" --Mutopis 17:07, 26 December 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Visits With Marines In Hawaii= *Not every soldier was happy with the withdrawal, many troops wanted an extra tour of duty in Hawaii --Mutopis 20:07, 27 December 2008 (UTC) =Alaskan Black Wolf Returns For Winter= * "Great, Sarah Palin is back... better leave before I get shot..." --Mutopis 24:36, 27 December 2008 (UTC) =Post-Christmas Shopping Down From Last Year= * Many retail stores responded this way they day after they learned that McCain could be their president. :Or "After McCain gave his speech that the 'fundamentals of our economy are still strong' many retailers responded to his speech the next day." --Mutopis 24:37, 27 December 2008 (UTC) =Penguins Dressed Up As Santa= * "Now remember, once we infiltrate inside the polar bear's secret cave, if the bear wakes up we will tell him that we are "Santa's little helpers"... got it?" --Mutopis 24:37, 27 December 2008 (UTC) * This year Santa decided to outsource his labor force to the penguins, they are paid in tuna fish! --Mutopis 01:20, 27 December 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Selects The Lincoln Bible For His Inaugural= * Obama chooses his mooslim bible --Mutopis 01:07, 27 December 2008 (UTC)